


Give Me Love

by alovelikelarrys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Louis, Flower Child Harry, Incest, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Punk Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelikelarrys/pseuds/alovelikelarrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt:<br/>Can you write a Larry daddy kink? Where Louis is the dad and Harry is the son. Louis is a punk and Harry is a total cockslut for his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Louis Tomlinson was in a small but relatively well known punk rock band. They played some covers of the classics but mostly songs Louis had written himself. The songs were about lost loves, regrets of the past, and missing home. The band spent a lot of time on the road, touring and promoting their albums. He loved what he did but at times it did take a toll, being away for so long.

Louis was 34 but still looked 20 with his good genes and youthful style. He had bright blue eyes that rivaled the sky in brilliance. His fringed caramel brown hair only set off the blue of his eyes, as did his forever sun kissed skin. No matter the season or weather he was tan; it was just darker in the summer. He was on the shorter side _and_ the curvy side with thick hips, thighs, and a rather curvaceous bum. Fans of both genders found him irresistible. His skin from the waist up was almost entirely covered in tattoos, each one holding their own story. Louis couldn’t stand when people marked their skin for no reason, stating his skin told a story – his story. His lip, eyebrow, and ears were all pierced all a mark of defiance when he was younger. He wanted to be anything but ordinary.

Louis missed home so much because home had Harry, his 16 year old son. The boy was conceived during a night of passion when Louis was 17 with a girl he barely knew from school. Three months later she had told him that she was pregnant and was going to have an abortion. Louis felt awful and tried to reason with her to keep the baby that maybe they could raise it together or at least give it up for adoption. She had refused. After their conversation, she dropped out of school and seemingly off the face of the earth. Louis figured it was all said and done and moved on with his life.

A year later, an 18 year old Louis, opened his door one day to the girl of his past hold a screaming baby. She handed the baby to him and quickly explained that she couldn’t go through with the abortion after all but wasn’t fit to be a mother. With that, she was gone.  Louis looked down at the child who had instantly calmed once placed in his arms and fell in love as soon as his eyes meet his son’s for the first time.

Fast forward all these years later, Harry had grown into a beautiful boy. He had creamy milk white skin that stretched across his long lean frame. His mop of chocolate curls often fell into his bright green eyes causing the boy to sweep them aside with his long graceful fingers. He had the most perfect pout with plump rose colored lips that just begged to be kissed. But he was the picture of innocence, with his shy smile and soft chuckle. An angel would be envious of the boy’s beauty and charm.

While Louis was away, Harry stayed with his grandparents. Harry loved them, truly he did. He just missed his father immensely and counted the days until he returned home. When he was feeling especially sad about his father’s absence, he would pull out pictures of them from the time he was a baby to just a few months earlier. He thought it was funny that he didn’t look like his father and thought for the thousandth time that he must take after his mother. He didn’t know since he had never met her and no one had a photo of her. She wasn’t even in his father’s yearbook. Sometimes he would picture her in his mind. But she didn’t matter to him that much. He loved his father, and Louis loved him in return. And that was all he needed.

It was the day Louis would be returning home. Harry decided that he was going to drive himself home since he had just gotten his license and meet his father instead of him having to pick him up. On the drive over, Harry excitedly sang along to the radio. It had been three long months since he had last seen his father. A feeling of excitement began to build in his stomach. He felt a little light headed, giddy with anticipation.

Once home, he still had about an hour till Louis would be home. Harry thought about what he could do to pass the time. He really didn’t care for TV and there wasn’t a book he was currently reading. Just when he was running out of ideas, a brilliant thought struck. He ran out to the grassy hill in the back yard. Plopping down in front of the grouping of wild flowers, Harry smiled to himself. He hadn’t done this since he was a child. He began to pick the prettiest flowers with the longest stems. Once he had all that he desired, he started to braid the stems together to create a flower crown. It was one of his favorite things when his was younger, to run around under the setting sun with a crown atop his head pretending to be the prince of the garden.

Louis pulled into the drive thankful he was finally home. He hopped out the car, excited to finally see Harry. Three months was too long. He decided that he couldn’t go that long again. Harry would have to come with him if his schedule called for him to be gone for that length of time. Pushing work aside, Louis strolled through the front door calling out Harry’s name. Getting no response, he moved to the back of the house and called out for the boy again. No response. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Louis saw something move outside. He made his way out to the back garden to see if it was Harry.

Louis was about to call out for the boy again, when he was stopped dead in his tracks by Harry’s splendor. He was dancing about the garden, loose white shirt ruffling around him as he moved. Louis could see something on his head but had to squint to see what it was. His breath hitched when he saw that it was a flower crown, the kind Harry used to make as a boy. The setting sun was illuminating him so he looked like an embodied angel sent to earth to steal Louis’ heart, just like the first day he held his son all those years ago.

“Dad!” Harry cried out when he saw Louis.

The boy ran to his father, arms out ready for his embrace.

“Oh, god, Harry.” Louis breathed tears filling his eyes.

With a few steps, Louis met his son. He grabbed Harry and picked him up into a crushing hug. Harry naturally wrapped his arms and legs around his father.

“I’ve missed you so much, dad.” Harry sobbed into his father’s neck.

“Shh, baby. I’ve missed you too. I’m sorry. I’m home now.” Louis comforted.

He went to kiss Harry’s cheek as the boy was moving his face to look at his father, causing Louis to kiss his son’s lips instead. Louis quickly took back his lips but not before Harry let out a soft moan. Confused by his son’s reaction but not wanting to show his confusion, Louis gave him another squeeze and set him down.

That night Louis made the two of them dinner. They ate over conversation of how the last three months had gone, nothing too eventful happening for either. Louis played shows and had some album signings, the usual. Harry, on the other hand, who was almost painfully shy, only had a handful of friends and didn’t do too much in the extracurricular activity area. Therefore, the past three months for him were spent at school or with his best friend, Niall, playing video games.

Louis thought it was a shame his son was so shy. With his looks he could be ruling the school. He could have any girl, or boy for that matter, he wanted. He wasn’t too sure were Harry’s sexually lay at this point. He hadn’t really had the sex talk with him yet. And Harry never really expressed interested in either gender so far. Louis would be fine either way. He was bisexual himself. Though it seemed lately he was more interested in men.  

After dinner, Louis told Harry to change while he cleaned up and then they could watch any movie he wanted. With a smile, Harry ran off to his room to change. Louis finished the dishes and turned to ask what movie Harry wanted to watch. But Harry hadn’t come back from his room yet. Deciding not to bother his son, he plopped on the sofa and started to flip through the movie selections, thinking Harry would probably end up choosing a rom-com as usual. A little while later, Harry reappeared in a loose white shirt and gray sweats that hung low on his hips. Louis couldn’t help but notice his son’s tousled hair and the hint of a smirk on his lips as he sat down next to him.

“Everything alright, Haz?” Louis questioned wrapping a protective arm around his son.

“Yeah, dad. Sorry I took so long. I, uh, I was talking to Niall.” Harry explained.

When he finished speaking, he took his bottom lip between his teeth and began to nervously nibble. He looked up at his father with wide eyes. Louis thought his behavior was somewhat strange but shrugged his shoulders and decided to think nothing of it. Louis lay back on the sofa making himself comfortable. Harry moved so he was half laying of the sofa, half laying on his father with his head resting on Louis’ chest, familiarizing himself with his father’s heartbeat once again.

Harry picked _Love Actually_ , a movie they had watched a hundred times. But both of them loved it and would never tire of its stories. About half way through Louis noticed Harry had fallen asleep, tired from the day’s excitement. He was just about to get up, when Harry’s hand grabbed tightly onto his shirt. Thinking his son was awake, Louis looked down at Harry only to find he was indeed fast asleep. Harry then began to let out soft whimpers as he nuzzled his face impossibly closer to Louis’ chest.

Louis’ heart beat began to race when Harry’s whimpers turned into hushed moans and his grip on Louis’ shirt tightened. Harry’s long legs were lying on either side of one of Louis’ thick thighs. And Louis could feel that is son was hard against his thigh. His breath hitched when Harry began to slowly rut his hips, seeking out friction. Louis could feel himself grow hard, his trouser becoming tighter as the minutes passed and as Harry’s moans became louder. The sounds that were falling from his son’s plump lips were deliciously filthy and were driving Louis’ mad.

Louis didn’t know what to do. He was battling with himself. One part of him thought this was so wrong and wanted to wake Harry up and send him off to bed. But the other part of him, the larger part, was so turned on by his sleeping son getting himself off against his thigh. That part wanted to let Harry keep going till he came in his sleep and then Louis could finish himself off later. The latter part won.

Harry started to grind his hips faster against Louis, his movements sloppy. Louis knew he was close. He prayed he was close so he could get his own hand around his throbbing cock. With a body wrecking spasm, Harry came, a wet patch seeping into his sweats.

But as the boy came, he whispered one word so quietly that Louis almost didn’t hear it.

“Daddy.”

And with that word, everything changed.


	2. Part Two

Louis wasn’t able to look at Harry the same way since that night. He kept having dreams of the boy on his knees, looking up at him, green eyes wide and watery, and his pouty lips wrapped around his swollen cock. Louis would wake with a guilty conscious but still snuck his hand beneath the covers for a quick wank, all the while picturing it was Harry bouncing on top of him.

He knew it was sick, and he knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t stop it. He wanted his son so badly. And Harry wasn’t making it any easier on him. Yes, it was summer, and yes, it was hot. But did that mean Harry had to walk around in nothing but a pair of shorts? His long lean body on display for his father to drink up. Louis wanted nothing more than to lick every inch of his son’s milky white skin, feeling him tremble with pleasure beneath him.

But Louis pushed his perverse thoughts aside and played the role of loving father. Though it was becoming increasingly difficult. 

♥

Harry and Louis had gone shopping to get some last minute items for their vacation to the beach coming up in a couple of days. Harry had gotten a new pair of swim trunks and a few new tank tops, while Louis purchased a couple loose fitting scoop neck tees. Harry had told him he had looked handsome when he tried them on, so of course, he had to get them.

After they were done shopping, Louis started to head back to the car so they could go home. But Harry had another idea. He wrapped his hand around his father’s arm and pulled him to a stop. Louis looked down at Harry’s long fingers wrapped around his forearm – his tongue snaking along his bottom lip as he thought of those fingers wrapped around his cock instead. He had to stifle a moan at the image. Shaking his head to rid it of its sinful thoughts of his son, Louis looked down at an innocent faced Harry.

“What is it, hun?” He asked, voice thick with want.

“Could we get ice cream? It’s just that it’s so hot, and it’s sounds _so_ good.” Harry asked, smiling adoringly up at his father.

“Um, sure. I don’t see why not.” Louis responded, desperately trying to clear his throat.

Little did Louis know that there were plenty of reasons why he should have said no to harry – that this wasn’t going to be an innocent trip to the ice cream pallor.

Once inside the brightly lit shop, Harry ran up to the counter to see all the flavors he could choose from. Louis chuckled to himself because even though Harry was 16, he still sometimes acted like a 5 year old in a candy store. Now being a perfect example. He asked the girl behind the counter to sample each one of the flavors. Louis figured the girl would normally be irritated by such a request, but she seemed quiet taken by Harry’s natural charm and good looks. He stood back and watched as the girl shamelessly flirted with his son as she handed him little spoons of ice cream. A pang of jealously shot through Louis when he realized Harry was flirting back. 

Before he could stop himself, Louis was stomping up to the counter and placing a possessive hand on Harry’s lower back. 

“Did you figure out what you wanted, love?” Louis asked his son sweetly, but his eyes stayed on the girl – his look giving a clear warning. 

“Um, not yet. You order first.” Harry told him.

“I’ll just have chocolate malt. To go.” He told the girl flatly, while rubbing circles into Harry’s back.

He could feel his son lean into his touch. This made him grin like a mad man. 

“We can get ours to go and eat outside and enjoy the day, yeah?” Louis spoke softly to Harry.

“Sounds great, dad.” He smiled. “I think I know what I want now.”

A few minutes later, they walked out of the shop, Louis with his malt and Harry with his double scoop vanilla waffle cone. They chose a table in the shade away from the crowd. Harry licked his cone lazily, enjoying the cool ice cream on his tongue. Louis sat frozen in his spot, malt forgotten, as he watched Harry eat his treat.

He was mesmerized by the way Harry’s tongue would lick around they entire cone, picking up a mound of white cream, before he slowly swallowed just to start all over again. The more he watched the tighter his pants became, and they were tight to begin with, so they didn’t leave much room for his fast growing erection. Louis nearly moaned out when Harry’s ice cream began to drip out the hole at the bottom of his cone. The boy placed his lips around the tip and began to obscenely suck it clean. Once he was satisfied it would no longer drip, he pulled away, but he had missed some, the remnants dribbling down his chin. 

At this, Louis shot up from the table, looked down at the boy, who was now wiping the mess away with the back of his hand, and excused himself to the restroom before quickly running off. Harry stared after Louis, but continued to lick away with a smile on his face.

♥

Once they were home, Harry explained to his father that he was tired and was going to turn in for the night. With a quick kiss to Louis’ cheek, he bounded up the stairs and off to his room.

Louis was relieved to be left alone for the rest of the night. He didn’t know how much more of his son he could take before he blew and did something he regretted. He decided to pour himself a healthy glass of wine and order a movie, something Harry normally wouldn’t want to watch. Before he was 30 minutes into the film, Louis was asleep. He woke an hour later, disoriented, movie blaring. Quickly shutting off the TV, he rubbed his eyes trying to get them to focus. But he was tired, so he decided to make his way up to bed. 

The house was quiet. Louis figured Harry must have gone to bed hours ago when they first got home. He quietly tiptoed up the stairs leaving the lights off, not wanting to wake his son. As he crept by Harry’s room, he noticed that the door was open a quarter of the way, which was odd since the boy normally slept with his door closed. He was about to move on when he heard a soft moan. Louis was going to let it go and continue to his room, but then there was the squeak of the mattress and another moan, this one louder than the first. Curiosity got the better of him. He slowly tiptoed up to his son’s door, shrouded in the darkness of the hallway. He let his head inch closer to the opening. That’s when he heard it – Harry’s breathy moans, strings of them right after the other. And they were growing in pace and volume, as were the squeaks of his mattress. 

Louis willed his eyes to adjust faster than they were. He was dying to see what his son was doing.

“Oh, yeah.” Harry let out breathily.

Louis had to suppress his own moan as he began to see the outline of his son’s body. Harry was lying on his bed, stark naked, legs spread, hand frantically pumping up and down his hard shaft, and his hips bucking wildly seeking more friction.

Louis felt his pants grow tight once again – his cock begging for release, begging for friction. He fought everything within himself not to slowly undo his fly and wrap his hand around his aching cock. He was afraid any movement would draw Harry’s attention to him, and that was a risk he wasn’t willing to take.

He watched woodenly as Harry brought his free hand to his mouth. He stuck three fingers in and began to suck like his life depended on it. Without warning, he released the fingers from his swollen lips and bent his knees, propping his feet on the bed, spreading his legs even wider. As Harry trailed his hand down his body, Louis brought his fist to his own mouth to bite on to keep from making noise. Harry reached his hand between his legs and began to teasingly push at his entrance with his salvia coated fingers, all the while pumping his cock. He slowly began to push one finger in. When the digit was fully sheathed, he let out a heady moan, his head slightly lulling in Louis’ direction. As he pumped his finger in and out, he started to mumble, all words inaudible, except two. 

“Daddy, please.”

Louis nearly came when he heard his son utter those words. It was the second time his name had left Harry’s lips while he was getting off. Louis almost shoved the door open and joined his son. Almost. Instead, he watched Harry bring himself to orgasm – body trembling violently, one word leaving his lips over and over again.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy.”

♥

It was the morning they would be leaving for their trip. Louis was beside himself with nerves. The image of his son fucking himself, moaning out “daddy” had been on repeat in his mind for the last two days. He had been walking around half hard the entire time. No matter how many times he wanked, his dick wouldn’t calm down. It was as if it wouldn’t be satisfied until it was buried deep within Harry. Louis moaned quietly at the thought as he packed the last of their luggage into the car. 

“You ok, dad?” Harry asked.

Louis nearly jumped out of his skin hearing his son’s voice. He hadn’t heard the boy walk up. Without turning around, Louis made a non-committal noise in response. He didn’t trust his voice not to give him away.

Louis tensed when he felt Harry place his large hands on his shoulders and began to roughly massage them. It was only natural he leaned into the touch and let his head lull slightly.

“You seem really tense, dad. Are you sure everything’s ok?” Harry asked again, his mouth dangerously close to his father’s ear.

Harry’s warm breath shot shivers down Louis’ spine that settled right in his cock. He was no longer only half hard.

“Mmhmm. Everything’s great.” Louis practically moaned in response, letting the pleasure momentarily take over.

“Good, cause I can’t wait to get this trip started.” Harry told him, his hands slowly moving down Louis’ back pulling away right before they met his bum.

Louis was almost certain there had been a hint of flirtation in Harry’s voice, but it was probably his lust clouding his senses. 

♥

Half way through their drive, Louis pulled over at a gas station to fill up the tank and give Harry some money to buy himself a treat. The boy happily skipped off to the mart to pick out his prize, Louis smiling after him. When was done pumping gas, he turned around to find Harry already back in the car. His knee gave way when he saw what the boy had picked out for himself. 

Harry sat with his knees drawn to his chest, happily twisting the stick of a large red lolly between his fingers, flicking his tongue out to taste the candy. Louis cursed his son for picking a lolly out of all the candies in the store. Of course he had to pick the one that would drive his father insane. If he didn’t know any better, he would think his son was taunting him on purpose.

Louis slid into the car next to his son, eyeing him wearily.

“Taste good, Harry?” He asked the boy, voice shaky.

“Delicious.” Harry told him with a wide grin, lips red from the sweet.

“I bet.” Louis mumbled.

Louis tried his best to keep his eyes on the road, honestly he did. It’s just the little slurping noises Harry made as he licked away at his lolly kept drawing his attention. Just when Louis thought he was saved and Harry had finished his last lick, he fished another huge lolly from his back pocket. Louis let out a frustrated groan, cursing his son’s sinful sweet tooth. 

“You alright, dad?” Harry asked from around his thick lolly, words slightly slurred, eyes big with concern.

“Just can’t wait to get out of this damned car.” Louis explained, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

♥

They finally made it to their destination, and Louis had successfully not ravished his son on the side of the road like his mind had been screaming at him to do. After they were all checked in, Louis and Harry lugged their bags up to the room they would be calling home for the next week. Louis slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open. Once he flicked the lights on, he dropped his bags in shock. There was only one king size bed in the middle of the luxurious room. There had to have been a mistake. Louis had specifically reserved a room with two beds – one for each of them.

“Um, that’s not right. There’s meant to be two beds. I’m just going to talk to the front desk and get this sorted out.” Louis explained, already on half way out the door.

Harry’s long fingers caught him, impeding his escape. 

“Dad, it’s late. Can’t it wait till morning? I’m so tired.” Harry pleaded, bottom lip pouting out adorably.

Who was Louis to deny his son’s request? The boy was tired.

“You’re right. It can wait.” Louis conceded, closing the door.

Harry excitedly did a belly flop onto the middle of the bed and rolled over to grin up at his father. Louis laughed at his son’s antics.

“Ok, I’m gonna take a quick shower. You get ready for bed, yeah?” Louis instructed the boy who merely nodded in response.

Louis took a quick cold shower hoping the cool water would calm his nerves of having to sleep next to a more than tempting Harry all night. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. With a sigh, he realized he didn’t bring his pajamas into the bathroom to change once he was done showering. Louis quietly left the bathroom, unsure if Harry was already asleep. 

But he wasn’t.

Louis froze when he saw the boy. 

Harry was kneeling in the middle of the bed in nothing but a pair of tight white boxer briefs. He looked delicious. Louis’ mouth began to water. When Louis entered the room, Harry looked up at him with a question in his eyes.

“Uh, Harry, you ok, love?” Louis asked, voice thick with lust.

“Do you think I’m beautiful?” Harry asked his father quietly.

Louis was taken aback by the question. He wasn’t sure where this was coming from.

“Of course I do.” Louis told him sincerely.

With a smile, the boy crawled off the bed and made his way over to Louis.

“Do you think I’m attractive?” Harry asked with a slight smirk playing on his pouty lips.

Louis swallowed thickly, mulling over his words.

“You are quite beautiful, Harry.” Louis repeated.

The boy softly chuckled and took a step closer to his father, laying a hand on his damp chest.

“No, _daddy_ , do you think I’m sexy?” Harry practically purred. 

Louis let out a small moan at the touch and then another at the word “daddy.” His mind was going crazy, but he knew he still had to try to fight it.

“Harry, I don’t think that’s a question I should be answering. It’s not right, love.” He explained, no real conviction behind his words.

“Why? I think you’re sexy, daddy. I think a lot of other things about you too.” Harry informed his father, while gently stroking his chest.

“You do?” Louis asked dumbly.

“Mmhmm. I think about how your lips would feel on mine. I think about how your tongue would feel on my skin. I think about how your cock would –“ 

But Harry didn’t get to finish his thought because at that moment Louis lost his will to fight. He smashed his lips against his son’s in a bruising kiss, both moaning out at the contact. Louis sucked Harry’s plump lower lip into his mouth and began to teasingly nibble. The boy moaned into his father’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around his damp neck, drawing his body closer. Louis moved his lips down the boy’s jaw settling on the sensitive flesh below his ear and began to suck – eliciting another loud moan. He softly laughed against the boy’s skin, delighted on how filthy he sounded just from this. His laughter died in his throat when he felt Harry’s hands snake down his chest, over his abs, and settle on the knot in his towel. They desperately began to untie they knot.

“Daddy, I want to taste you.” Harry breathed into Louis’ ear before sinking to his knees, pulling the towel with him. 

Louis’ cock sprung free, slapping his stomach before hanging dangerously close to Harry’s waiting lips. Without hesitation, the boy reached out a hand and wrapped his long fingers around the base. He then looked up at his father as he placed a kiss to the tip of the swollen head. Louis moaned deep within his chest at finally seeing his son’s lips on his cock. 

Harry began to slowly pump his hand up and down the shaft as he gave lazy kitten licks to the tip.

“Mmmm…you taste much better than my lolly, daddy.” The boy told Louis with a filthy smirk.

“You naughty boy. You’ve been teasing me this entire time haven’t you? Louis asked, threading his fingers through Harry’s curls.

“Mmmhmmm. Took you long enough.” The boy laughed before wrapping his lips around his father’s cock.

“You little slut.” Louis moaned, pulling on Harry’s curls, causing the boy to moan.

Louis’ knees nearly buckled at the vibrations. It felt so fucking good. With a loud pop, Harry pulled off, letting Louis’ cock slip from his lips.

“Only your slut, daddy.”

“And what am I going to do with my dirty little cockslut, hmm?” Louis asked, stroking his son’s cheek.

“Anything you want.” The boy moaned.

“On the bed.” Louis ordered.

Harry hastily made his way onto the bed, lying on his back, starring expectantly up at his father.

“Good boy.” Louis praised as he crawled on the bed.

Harry’s breath caught in his chest. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. After countless dreams and messy wanks, Harry was finally going to be with Louis – his daddy. He began to shake with anticipation. 

“I want you.” Harry pleaded, as his father kissed down his chest.

“Mmm…tell daddy what you want, baby.” Louis murmured into the boy’s skin.

Before Harry could answer, Louis took one of the boy’s nipples into his mouth, sucking the hard nub between his teeth while nibbling on the sensitive flesh. Harry arched his back, seeking more of his father’s touch. The harder Louis sucked, the more Harry trembled. His father placed one large hand on his stomach in attempts to keep the boy still. But he was too far gone – a moaning, writhing mess beneath Louis’ mouth. 

“I can’t hear you, baby. What do you want? Tell daddy.” Louis asked again, making his way to the boy’s other nipple.

“I-I want your-your fingers.” Harry managed to stutter out between moans. 

At this, Louis stopped his sucking and looked up at this son.

“Where? Where do you want my fingers, Harry?” Louis asked the trembling boy.

Harry’s cheeks flushed at his father’s question. Louis could sense the boy’s hesitation. He licked a stripe just above the waistband of his boxer briefs before locking eyes with his son again. 

“If you want my fingers, tell me where you want them.” Louis taunted.

“Daddy!” Harry cried out in desperation and embarrassment.

“What, baby?” His father smirked.

Louis sat back on his heels and spread Harry’s legs as far as they could comfortably reach. He slowly ran his palms up his son’s legs – leaving goose bumps in their wake. Once he reached where the boy’s thighs met his ass, Louis trailed one finger down the outline of the boy’s crease.

“Let me see. Do you want my fingers here?” Louis murmured down at his son.

“Yes! Oh, god, yes, daddy!” Harry moaned.

“You are a little slut, aren’t you?” He mused.

“Yes, your good little slut. Please, daddy, give me your fingers.” Harry begged.

“Only since you’ve been such a good little boy.”

Louis pulled Harry’s boxer briefs off in one swift motion - the boy’s heavy cock slapping against his stomach. Louis took a moment to admire it. And that cock was perfection, long, thick, pink, and leaking with precome. Louis couldn’t resist running his tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside of his son’s glorious cock, then sucking the head fully into this mouth. He lapped up the precome – savoring the taste.

“Daddy, stop! I’m gonna come!” Harry yelled as Louis dipped his tongue in the boy’s slit again.

Regretfully, Louis pulled off and stared down at his son.

“Don’t want to come yet, baby?” He asked.

“No, daddy, I want to come from you fucking me.” 

Louis practically growled at his son’s response. He lifted three of his fingers to the boy’s mouth.

“Suck.” Louis ordered.

Harry grabbed ahold of his father’s hand and sucked wetly at his fingers – making sure to liberally coat them with saliva. When Louis felt the boy had done a good job, he pulled his fingers from his lips and told him to bend his knees. 

Trailing his hand down the boy’s trembling body, Louis leaned down to press their lips together once more. He slowly pushed his index finger into the boy, but he found little resistance. He then remembered the night he had watched Harry fingering himself in his room. Louis broke the kiss and brought his mouth to his son’s ear.

“Did you already fuck yourself, baby?” 

“Mmhmm, this morning while thinking of you, daddy.” Harry moaned. 

Louis wasted no time and brought the other two fingers to meet the first – stretching the boy. Harry cried out when Louis curled his fingers on the drag out.

“Fuck, daddy. That feels so good!” Harry purred.

Louis continued to finger the boy, scissoring his fingers to stretch him even further. Every time he curled his fingers making sure to hit his son’s sweet spot.

“Daddy, I’m close! Fuck me! Oh god, fuck me!” Harry begged.

Not wanting to deny his son, Louis pulled his fingers out – Harry’s muscles constricting around the emptiness. He quickly spit in his hand and wrapped it around his cock, giving it a few strokes to coat it with spit and precome. He then knelt between his son’s legs and place the tip of his cock at the boy’s entrance.

“You ready, baby boy?” Louis asked.

Harry wrapped his legs around his father’s waist drawing him close – the tip of his cock pressing into him.

“Please, daddy.” Harry moaned, back lifting off the mattress.

Louis slowly rolled his hips until they were flush against the boy’s bottom. He paused there giving the boy time to adjust to his girth. Louis was on fire – Harry’s tight heat nearly suffocating him. He didn’t know how much longer he could wait before he shamelessly pounded into the boy. 

“Move.” Harry said not a moment too soon.

With that, Louis began to pump in and out of his son – slow at first. He built up momentum as Harrys moans became louder.

“Harder.” The boy pleaded.

Louis relentlessly fucked into the boy. He grabbed ahold of his hips, angling them higher. With the change in position, Harry screamed out as Louis pounded into his prostate. The boy clawed onto his father’s back and wrapped his legs tighter around his waist – never wanting this to stop.

“Fuck, daddy, you feel so good!”

“You too, baby. Love fucking your tight little ass. You’re gonna make daddy come.” Louis growled.

“Come in my ass, daddy. Want you to.” Harry yelled, as Louis bit into his neck causing the boy’s eyes to roll back.

“You’re such a good little slut for daddy.” Louis murmured against Harry’s neck.

He snuck a hand between their bodies and took hold of the boy’s leaking, neglected cock. He began to pump in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck. I’m so close, daddy.” Harry moaned, feeling that familiar tightening at the base of his stomach.

Louis felt his son tense beneath him.

“Come for me, baby. Come for daddy.”

Before the last word left Louis lips, Harry was coming – body shaking with the most intense orgasm he has ever had. A string of “daddy, daddy, daddy” falling from his swollen lips.

Feeling his son constrict around him and seeing him completely wrecked with pleasure, pushed Louis over the edge into his own climax.

“Harry!” He shouted, as he came deep within the boy. 

As Louis’ thrust slowed, Harry reached his arms up and wrapped them around his father’s neck pulling him down on top of the boy. Harry then rolled onto his father and languidly kissed him.

“I love you, daddy.” Harry told his father upon breaking the kiss.

“I love you, too, baby. Are you ok?” Louis asked, concern bubbling up in his stomach.

“Am I ok? I am more than ok, daddy! Do you know how much I wanted this to happen? How long I’ve been trying to _get_ this to happen?” Harry laughed.

“You have?” Louis asked a little dumbfounded.

“Yes! The lolly, the ice cream, fucking myself with the door open, and let’s not forget my little wet dream, daddy.” Harry said with a wicked grin.

“All of that was on purpose?”Louis asked, more than a little shocked and more than a little turned on.

“Yes! Do you not realize how hot you are, daddy?” Harry asked, trailing his fingers over the tattoos on his father’s chest.

Louis just stared up at him.

“I really am your little slut.” Harry told his father, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Louis swallowed thickly, feeling his dick twitch.

“I just have one question, daddy.”

“What’s that?”

“Round two tomorrow?” Harry asked with a filthy smile.

“Anything for you, baby.” Louis laughed, giving Harry’s bum a playful smack.


End file.
